Pain of the Heart
by TinyCitiesMadeOutOfStars
Summary: Yuffentine- Vincent Valentine left a poor heartbroken Yuffie behind. How will she go on with life? PS. I forgot to tell you guys to review it and tell me what mistakes I did!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Final Fantasy. This is my First story hope you enjoy it~Clotiheart4ever XD

* * *

Yuffie walked into Seventh Heaven, with tears staining her dark warm eyes, walking in a zigzag pattern toward the counter. Tifa moved toward the very sickly, pale Yuffie.

"...Yuffie?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie reached Tifa and collapsed into her embrace crying all she had inside her aching body, "He (*sob*) left...!" Yuffie managed to say between sobs.

Tifa embraced the young teenage girl who was bawling and for the fact that she never ever cried, the last time she ever saw her cry was when Aerith died.

Tifa tried soothing the heart-broken Yuffie, but instead cried harder. Without Vincent, poor Yuffie felt like nothing, like a piece of trash that would always be thrown away over and over again. Her heart pounding hard, Tifa helped Yuffie to the guest room.

"Yuffie, why did he leave this time?" Tifa asked in a serious tone that shattered Yuffie's heart even more. The thought of Vincent leaving again tour at her heart... or what was left of it. Yuffie couldn't bring her eyes up to Tifa's face. Her pain now replaced by anger and disgust at the unreasonable reason Vincent had given her and right after she told him that she loved him.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Vincent walked through the door, and threw his stuff on the couch, then headed toward his room. Stopping in the doorway of his room and finding Yuffie crying and watching the Titanic on his T.V with a glass full of coke, cans all over the place. From his point of view she had been here for a while, but right now he was exhausted. He stayed hidden in the shadows stalking the girl crying her head off when the human male slipped from the woman's grip. He rolled his eyes, the movie was pathetic, he had seen sadder love stories,but this wasn't half as good._

_He stepped toward his bed where Yuffie hed her gaze looking at the T.V. "Yuffie, what are you doing here?" Vincent growled more than asked._

_Yuffie's gaze went to his face and her eyes lightened and she smiled, "Vinnie! I thought you were still on your mission that Reeve sent you on!" She sat up and with her eyes she asked why he had come back so early, even though she did not say it he knew she wanted to know._

_"The situation wasn't such an emergency, so they could handle it with out me... for now," he said with no emotion in his voice as usall."But Yuffie, tell me why did you come here?"_

_Yuffie felt herself blush," I-I uh... needed...to tell you that..." she trailed off her face even redder than before._

_Vincent sighed,"Yuffie I don't have time for this, tell me what you needed to say." he said in a irritated voice._

_"I-I Love you... Vinnie I really do" even though you don't believe it she thought. Distracted by her thought she didn't catch Vincent's expression._

_Vincent looked at her in shock, because she KNEW that he could NOT love her or at least not enough as much as she deserved. He did indeed love with all his might, but he would cause her pain, and now he was to late to stop her from loving him. Either way he would hurt her, if he left she would be heart broken and if he stayed she would be in danger if he stayed so... he had to leave and he had lie his way out of her heart. _

_"Yuffie... I-I don't love you. I lo-love Lucrecia, she will be my only love I can NOT love you!" he said in a tone that could kill and killed her heart. Vincent left the room and started packing... he was leaving forever out her life and hopefully stay out of her life._


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter 2 finally hope you enjoy it! :)

I do not own final fantasy or anything that has to do with it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 of Pain of the heart 

Yuffie finished shedding tears and sobbing when she left the embrace of Tifa. She looked into Tifa's sad, teary eyes, she sighed."Teef, you don't have to pity me, it was only a silly little crush. I'll get over it. It wasn't anything special."

Tifa's brows shot up as an of expression of surprise, then her face turned two shades darker of red ,"Yuffie Kisaragi! I would never and don't pity you, that was not just a little silly crush as you call it. That was love, you loved Vincent. That is nothing to be ashamed of understand me? " Tifa asked in a motherly tone.

Yuffie was almost tempted to smile, but didn't. Tifa relaxed a fraction when Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"Teef, i'm tired can I sleep in the... guest room?" Yuffie whispered sadness claimed her again because one thing she hadn't thought about crossed her mind. The guest room was or used to be... Vincent's room.

"Of course, Yuff, stay along as you want!" Tifa said a bit surprised that she asked.

Yuffie walked up the stairs, dragging her heavy soul, but empty heart. When she entered the scent of Vincent hit her like a bag of bricks. Yuffie fell to her knees, sobbing .The scent that always followed her and taunted her about losing her Vincent. The owner of that scent was the only one from who she wanted her comfort from.

"...Vincent (*sobs*)" Yuffie half sobbed, half pleaded.

"...Yuffie?" Marlene asked as she entered the room with her head down as if in shame. After a few seconds Yuffie figured out why. Marlene was crying, tears were streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Why are you crying,M?" Yuffie tried sounding happy, but couldn't disguise the hurt and sadness deep down in her voice. Yuffie stood up wiping away her tears, and walked toward the small child she adorded. As she approched Marlene, the little angel cried out. Yuffie panicked, she didn't know what was wrong.

"M, wh-what's wrong!" Yuffie asked frightened, she had no clue of what to do, she was a faliure again.

"You keep on hiding your hurt, and sadness, but I can feel it. Stop! Stop feeling sorry for your self!" Marlene yelled in frustration.

Tears slid down Yuffie's face, she had caused another one to suffer, because she was suffering. And she had no idea why she was hiding her feelings, her hurt and sadness. Yuffie took another step forward and embraced Marlene like Tifa did for her. She was supposed to suffer not make people suffer for her. Especially people she cared for.

"Marlene, I-I don't... know why I hide. I guess... I'm scared." Yuffie admitted. She was scared of what life would bring her way, but right now she had a family that would help her understand the pains of life. She would not suffer anymore for them her family, but that will take time... and her _family_ would help her.

Their were footsteps coming up the stairs... a lot of them. The first person to enter the room was Cloud, with his what-the-heck-happened look on his face. The second person who entered was, of course Barret, but what he did that was unbelievable, was he barely even missed shooting Yuffie in head, but luckily recognized her in time. Tifa ran or should I say sprinted into the room like a maniac. They all glared at Yuffie, which mostly meant for her to explain right this instant.

"...Uh... Hey guys." Yuffie said with a nervous laugh.

Barret grabbed Yuffie by the arm and pulled her to her feet, then growled,"Yuffie WHAT DID YOU DO! WHY WAS MARLENE CRYING AND YELLING?"

Marlene then walked up to Barret and scowled at him,"Papa, don't speak to Yuffie that way(sniff)! She did nothing wrong, she was just sad and kept lying and I got mad!" Marlene defended.

Yuffie watched Tifa relax and let go of her anger and fear. Cloud was now quiet, not wanting to say anything that would make the matters worse. Barret just stood there muttering to himself about how worried he was about Yuffie and Marlene, especially about Marlene and how he would have killed Yuffie if she hurt her. Marlene was satisfied with herself for standing up for Yuffie and about how brave she was. Minutes past and it seemed for a second that all of the worry, sadness and pain had all disappeared, but returned milliseconds later.

"Guys... can I be alone for a few minutes...I-I" Yuffie trailed off and looked at the ground. A smile appeared on her face, but this wasn't one of her fake ones this one was real the first real smiled she managed to make in months. "I love you guys," she said in her high-pitched voice she thought she had lost so long ago...

Tifa smiled her sweet and motherly smile and nodded her head, while she pushed Barret and Cloud out of her room with Marlene right behind them. Cloud at first started to protest, but then gave up when he saw Tifa's smile kept getting bigger. Barret... well he was still mumbling to himself about how Yuffie was going to drive him mad one day or probably accomplished it a few seconds ago. Oh how much she loved him

* * *

Vincent walked toward his apartment door. He took out his keys to his _new_ apartment. His fingers fiddling with all the keys he had in his hands. How he wished he would stop thinking of Yuffie. His heart broke at the thought of her. Vincent opened the door stepping inside and knew he _would_ have to start a new life starting today. He'd have to be start to forget and heal if he could, but he knew he could if he forgot Lucrecia and his love for her ,he could forget Yuffie and his lover for her too. Vincent walked over to the room at the end of the hallway. It was dark just like he liked it ,nothing to remind him of Yuffie his light, his sunshine, but he lost all of his happiness in one decision. Hopefully he wouldn't lose any of his happiness this time, if he ever found it.

* * *

This time I tried to make it longer. It's not my best chapter, so do not judge. Hopes you liked it. :)

And this takes place after a few months Vincent tells her he loves Lucrecia.


	3. Chapter 3

This is Chapter 3! Dun Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn XD

This Chapter starts with Vinnie. Yeahhhhhh! :D

Read and Review Please!(Positive comments please and thank you)

Love~Clotiheart4ever

* * *

The cold air in Midgar brung chills to his cold, heartless body. All of the streets were empty, his footsteps would echo with each and every step. The shadows following him lacing themselves around his body for cover. The darkness acting as his camouflage, even though he didn't need it. The air here felt thick and fresh, something he hadn't breathed in for a long time. Midgar, hadn't changed at all, but he could feel something different, something that hadn't been there before. The sun was rising, dawn was approaching by the second. Vincent knew he had to find out what was different. he didn't want anything to fall apart once he left, but something **big **had changed. Vincent went on, hiding in the shadows . As he approached Seventh Heaven, Fenrir appeared into sight. Cloud hopped off Fenrir entering the bar, his blonde spikes flattened, by the windy ride _home. _Vincent didn't have a home, he spent all his time in the shadows hiding from life, love, and hope all the things that destroyed his life and him. He thought to himself for a while, feeling sorry for himself without noticing the door behind him opening to reveal Cloud heading toward Fenrir... again. Vincent stood by the wall staring at the door not noticing Cloud's blue eyes looking his direction. Cloud slowly walked his way. He stopped in front of him looking at his pale face for an answer, but of course found nothing.

"...Vincent. You left a heartbroken girl in _our_ hands... I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about-Yuffie." Cloud emphasized her name. He intently glared at Vincent with hate. Vincent understood his hate and anger, but he thought he did it for the best-for Yuffie, but it seemed that it made his situation worse. Vincent now looked like the bad guy or Villain to be more precise.

"...I-I thought... I did the right thing. I didn't think I would cause her anymore pain." He meant every word, but he didn't know how to fix it- fix her.

"Well... how's that working for you?" He asked in a monotone. 'Great Cloud is in one of _his_ moods' Vincent thought, he might as well leave him be.

"... What do _you _think I should do?" Vincent asked sincerely needing an answer.

"..."

"..."

"I'm a delivery boy, now. What do you think I can help you with?" He said. Vincent knew his reason right now for being cold, but he _had_ to get an answer from him. Not like he never hurt Tifa before.

"Well, what would you do if you were in my situation , but with **Tifa**?" He asked knowing he had backed him into a corner.

"..." Cloud fell silent. he knew he had lost this fight.

"Well?"

"I guess I would say I'm sorry...but by experience I know that, that is not enough. I do it a lot, so I guess it wouldn't make a difference, but since your Vincent Valentine it would."

Vincent thought for a minute. He had to try something and he could give it a shot, but he knew how Yuffie was or used to be. He had to try it at least, but how could he get close to to her with Tifa, Cid, Barret, or even the Turks in the way? He'd have to act like a ninja...like Yuffie. Her image popped into his mind, she was all he had thought about for the past few would get her back, he was determined to, and he would if it was the last thing he would ever do.

"That's all? That's all I have to do?" Vincent asks.

"It's not that easy you know. Yuffie has changed... dramatically." Silence follows after that.

Cloud then walked away, as if he had better things to do, like hurt Tifa's feeling by being with Aerith at her Church, but right now that wasn't important. The first the thing he had to do was find Yuffie which for him wouldn't be that hard. She was his main target right now and he **would** find her. He had many hours left until dusk, and that was plenty of time for him. He would soon find her and in that time he would think of what to say.

* * *

Yuffie headed down the alley her heart racing. They were following her, but why? What had she done wrong? But love a man who didn't love her back ,and still love him. She was making her way to the Seventh Heaven, then some men started appearing behind her. On each turn she made they followed behind her. Yuffie now wished that they would stop, and that she had her Shuriken with her at that moment, but sadly she stupidly left it at the bar in her room. 'How could I have been so stupid?' She thought to herself. The tears of fear filled her eyes, but she refused. She refused to let them fall, and them know about her fear, and she would then be defenseless if she let her feelings control her, especially fear. That on little feeling would get her killed if she let it lead her. She wouldn't have time to regret, if she let them control, and she wouldn't not at this moment. She would keep walking and look straight up to show that she had no fear, and had no clue that they were there. Yuffie knew they had a plan and it involved her, but she had to find it out later now right now.

Yuffie was now at a speed walk that, then turned into a jog, then a run, but they still kept up with her. She knew by doing this she was making attacking more of an option, but all she wanted to do was to get away from them, far away as possible. She was doing what she did best... Run away from her problem. Yuffie never had and never would accept reality as it came crashing, she wouldn't accept it. 'No, never. This isn't happening to me. Why?' She thought while her mind was going millions of miles per hour. Yuffie had to think straight right now to hatch a plan on them, but couldn't. Why couldn't she. Then her thoughts stopped instantly to concentrate one and only one thought or a so called person she loves, and wished she used to love. Vincent Valentine, her love for him wasn't enough for him, and now she was in the situation she was in now, being chased by some mysterious people. All that was happening and that happened to was his fault, all of it was his fault. The anger that was hidden inside her for months flamed and came to life. All of her hate and anger was directed to him and her love for him. All those years of knowing him and his love for Lucrecia, and she still loves him, but wished she used to love him.

She stopped they would soon catch up to her anyway, she might as well fight them. She wasn't bad without her Shuriken at fighting, but she wished she took some lessons from Tifa just in case, but of course she refused. 'Why am I so stupid these days?" She asked herself in her mind. She at that moment hated herself even more...if that was possible.

"Why did I have to fall in love with you Vincent Valentine? I hate you! I hate you! **I HATE YOU**!" She yelled.

"Well, well little Missy. No need to yell. We already know how much you hate him," said a man coming out of the shadows.

Yuffie's blood froze as she heard him speak. She had no clue of who he was and what he and his_ buddies_ wanted and she probably didn't want to find out. All she wanted to do was leave from this place, from them, and her life. If they killed her that would be fine with her, but they had to try to lay a hand on her first, to kill her and that wasn't happening in her book. If they wanted to rape her,that wasn't happening her either, like she said earlier no one was laying a hand on her. 'None of these morons are going to lay a hand on me. Not if can help it. And that's a guarantee that they won't.'

"W-What do you guys want!" She demanded. Yuffie didn't want to show her fear, but failed miserably.

"Wow! The little Missy is a little demanding. Isn't she? Let's say what is your name, pumpkin?"

Yuffie scowled at them. 'They think I'm so stupid don't they? I'll show them!' "Why do you want to know? Mister!"

"Oh just wanted to know the name of the person our boss wanted us to kill before we finish you off." he said calmly with no emotion at all on his voice.

Yuffie then knew he was an assassin, who would_ soon_ "kill",Princess Yuffie Kisaragi, The Single White Rose of Watai. 'As if' she thought. "Oh! Okay I'd like to see you try Mister... What's your name. I'd like to know the name of the guy that is going to be beat up by me. If you would be so kind!"

" Why of coarse Miss Yuffie. Mister Hakuyoshu at your service!" He said as he bowed to her.

Yuffie wasn't surprised he was so patient she knew that his boss wanted it to be a slow and painful death for her, but sadly for him that would never happen. He would have to wait a million of years for that to happen.

"Here is your warning Miss Yuffie. I'm gonna kill you and you can't do anything about it!" snarled.

"Someone has a temper, never mind patient."

He then attacked , but was stopped by a swinging fist to his jaw. Yuffie just stared at who was in front of her.

"Why are you here?" Yuffie asked with her head bowed.

* * *

Ohhhhhh! Awwwww! Who rescued Yuffie? What will happen next? You'll see later on.

Hope liked it. And don't judge I suck at making up names. :S XD I probably made a lot of mistakes so tell me if I did. :D

Love ya~Clotiheart4ever :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does.

Thanks for staying with me guys!

i dedicate this chapter to Zenly, and Cloud's kid 1 for helping me with this chapter, and thanks to:

-Yuffentinelovelast4ever

-stacie orico

-ventus4ever

- .-GirlBehingTheShadows-.

For reviewing!

Hopefully this chapter gets more reviews this time! :D Love you guys

~Clotiheart4ever

P.S R&R Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

* * *

"Tifa please don't yell at me, or use that tone with me." Yuffie replied in a Gods-why-won't-you-shut-up kinda tone.

Tifa glared at Yuffie, and gods it was real deadly, but Yuffie just sighed. 'This is the crap I have to deal with everyday' a part of her said, 'Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie... they're just trying to help you! Why don't you understand that?' Yuffie wasn't really in the mood to argue with herself. Someone, Mr. Hakuyoshu had just tried to kill her over a minute ago, and she was guess that his boss, Mr. I-sent-a-horrible-assassin-who-got-his-butt-kicked-by-two-girls, and who she had no time to guess who it was, because she was exhausted and she had tooooo many enemies on her list to see see which one was stupid enough to try to kill her, but she had a recruit added to her list of enemies, Vincent Valentine! He was stupid enough to break her heart, but was he stupid enough to kill her again ? Because of him she had a broken heart, she...was...BROKEN, because of him. he already killed her a long time ago, but she was over him... or that was she would say and lie to herself about.

* * *

Like she really cared about him anymore, which she really thought she didn't, but deep in side she knew the_ he_was the only one, that had and the only one who would capture her heart and did as he desired to with it, her heart, her dignity, and her soul. By the time all of that was thought, Yuffie returned her attention back to Tifa, who wasn't even half way done with her motherly speech. Yuffie really did hate her and love Tifa like a sister , and at times almost mother-like, but mostly like a sister. Tifa knew her, and knew her well. She never spoke a word about her deepest secrets , and at those times Yuffie had to admit that trusting was not what ninjas did, but like she would say it out loud either, it would ruin her ninja reputation! Even ninjas could explode some times, and she knew that well. 'I'm a special ninja that has a treasure chest that keeps all my "stuff", named Tifa. Yes, Tifa is my treasure chest that is kept locked up with a key that had to be created by trust to get trust to get my "stuff" out... WOW! I have become wise!' Yuffie thought. Then another thought popped into her mind, a Yuffie knew that one day Tifa would let something slip, because of Cloud Strife, or Chocobo head by most of us.

But, that was a different matter; right now what mattered to Yuffie right now was about herself. 'hmmmmmmm... oh , oh, oh no! Oh crap! What were the symptoms again? Oh yeah depressed thoughts, kinda, thoughts of suicide, nahhhhhh, Ummmm... crying continuously, oh god 2 symptoms already, chest pain, 3 now, little amount of sleep, 4, little amount of food, 5, stress, nahhhh ninjas don't get stress! OMG! 5 symptoms out of 6! I have... been heartbroken! One of the worst diseases! NINJAS DON'T GET HEARTBROKEN!'

Yuffie's eye widened as the truth struck her; she then started to scream bloody murder.

"VINCENT YOU KILLED ME YOU JERK! I'M GONNA FREAKIN' DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Yuffie screamed at the sky. She knew he could hear her, she knew it by instinct.

"Yuffie?" Tifa said startled, with that worried look in her eyes.

"Don't worry Vinnie, buddy old pal. I'll kill you the same way you killed me, I'll find a way to break you, I swear on my... wait nothing really is left of me so, what's left of me that you haven't killed... yet." Yuffie said under her breath with fist clenched.

* * *

Vincent Valentine sat on the roof of the Seventh Heaven, losing all hope of finally finding Yuffie, until a scream rang out through the sky... it sounded like Yuffie!

All the positive emotions went into him he felt, Relieved, Joyful, Delighted, Excitement went through him also, Happiness, and his Hope returned to him again, but is all wilted, diminished, collapsed, shriveled away , all the emotions just died on him when he heard the actual words yelled/ screamed:

_"VINCENT YOU KILLED ME YOU JERK! I'M GONNA FREAKIN' DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!" _

Now all his emotions were all mixed... they weren't in order, they were all scattered like a bit of this and a little of that, as if he were soup, Anger, Sadness, Surprised, Fear, Worry, Shock, Despair, Guilt, Shame, Doubt, Sorrow, Remorse, Pity, Misery, Grief, Frustration, and Hurt. He _was _trying to _help _her, but there she was neglecting his help. He _had_ to find her now!

Vincent slowly rose to his feet, he had to fix her, he was scared that when he got to her she would be lost... all because of him.

His search began... again. Jumping from roof to roof in search of someone was never a fun job, or is for that matter. Yuffie was his key to his freedom, his freedom from his guilt and past, she was the one and only that could free him from his chains. It's been decades since he has been under the weight of every single little tiny fault he has, but when Yuffie told him that she loved him, it raised the chains for at least a few seconds.

"I'm so sorry, Yuffie! I never meant to hurt you... I was only trying to protect you." He said under his breath.

'Looks like you lost her, Turk. Oh well you'll live this through hopefully! Don't let it be like last time with that scientist, Lucrecia.'

'Great one of Chaos's visits, or his "I might be dead, but it doesn't mean I can't visit you from my grave!" kind of visits. He does it to annoy me or because he's bored.'

'Vinnnnnccceee, you know I can hear you. But this time I came to h-h-he-hel-p you! Gods it's hard to say h-h-h-h ... oh whatever! So Vince... you finally got over Lucrecia Crescent and now you're "suffering" over Yuffie Kisaragi?' he whined.

' Chaos, you always have to get into my personal life do you? Why weren't you like the other demons? They're SO much quieter and less nosy if you haven't noticed.'

'You still haven't answered me! Stop dodging the simple question! Is it a yes or no?'

'Ummmm... I-'

'I knew it ! You love that ninja girl, Yuffie! Since you know I am a specialist with everything I'll help you!'

' No... you are NOT helping me! I mean it stay out of my way, I'm actually busy right now and I can't have YOU disturbing me!' he mentally yelled at Chaos.

Finally after arguing with Chaos over and over again about him staying and helping him with his Yuffie situation, he left. Simply vanished, but it was better that way, than a dramatic goodbye. That way he could concentrate more on the steps he was taking, or would take.

"Take a deep breath, Vincent everything is going to be fine. You are NOT nervous or scared that you lost the love of your life. You cannot show her what's happening in that very thick head of yours... just be emotionless as al-always" Vincent said trying to convince himself, but how could he when he had a shaky voice!

He took a few deep breaths and forced himself to think about the old Yuffie, not the one he was gonna find. He imagined the loud, obnoxious, nosy, annoying, 19 year old brat that everyone loved and hated.

Flashback:

_"Yuffie!" Most of the people in the room yelled. _

_"Hey, Brat where is my freakin'Materia?" Cid said trying to keep patience and trying not to cuss the young girl out. _

_"What are you guys sayin'? I didn't take any of your guys Materia... I too sweet and innocent to do that, my 'friends 'know that verrrryyyy well." She said while blinking really fast and smiling to act as if she were innocent which everyone knew was a lie. _

_Vincent was leaning against the wall observing the young ninja princess. She was... special-very special._

_' Yuffie always sneaked around to her destination as though she was banished from there, but who knew she probably was. For example she wasn't allowed to be in the kitchen, because she would, 1. Burn the whole place down, 2. She couldn't cook for her life (Her excuse was the Ninja's don't cook, that there was no need), 3. She could hurt someone with the cooking tool in the kitchen (ex. Knife-cut someone, Pan- smack someone across the face, Metal or wooden Spoon- she could also whack someone in the face, etc.) She was also not allowed in the bar because Tifa didn't trust her with alcohol... neither did I.'_

End of flashback:

Vincent smiled at the memory he treasured so. He wanted to keep that Yuffie that way, he didn't want her to change.

"What did I do to make Yuffie lllooo... care for me so deeply? I can't call it love since I'm still not sure that it is that, because she's probably confused and I am probably confused also, but Yuffie is too stubborn to let go of the idea!"

He had been looking for Yuffie for at least an hour or so, because it was 9:45p.m right now. For an hour all his thoughts were directed toward her and if he didn't find her then his misery would consume him completely. All the pain, years of fear, misery would come and claim him forever like the death of Lucrecia Crescent, which he had held close until a short while ago when Yuffie came along.

Yuffie was almost like his salvation, she helped him released the guilt of her death, like Tifa who helped Cloud let go of the flower girl's death, Aerith. He also held a special kind of appreciation toward her.

Pushing all those thoughts away, he concentrated on looking for Yuffie. 'I had to find out where she yelled, well more like screamed from. Winter was just around the...'

"Maybe she's right around the corner!" He said, excitement seized his voice instantly, but then sadness took him over again.

'What if she wasn't happy to see me ,and I only heart her more?' Vincent thought sadly.

"Well idiot of course she won't be happy, _you_ were the one who took away her happiness, if you haven't noticed!' Chaos declared.

She _would_ be happy he would make sure of that.

* * *

thanks for reading!

Please can I at least get 5 reviews this time?

Thanks for staying with me guys! :D

Again a thanks to you all!


End file.
